The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for filling cartons and specifically to devices and methods for receiving, orientating, shifting, collating and handling products synergistically combined to fill products into cartons.
Many products are retailed in bags which contain product such as foods including potato chips, tortilla chips, cookies, and other snack items, which bags must be placed in cartons for storage and transportation. Thus, there is a need in the field of packaging products for methods for quickly and efficiently filling cartons with bags which are cost effective, which do not damage the product, and which are relatively trouble free.